


What do you buy for a king?

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: In but a few days it would be xanders birthday but what is there that you can gift a king?
Kudos: 4





	What do you buy for a king?

In but a few days it would be xanders birthday but what is there that you can gift a king? Elise was making him a homemade necklace which is a sure fire success as anything handmade by elise would be.  
Leo and Camilla however were stuck, they had planned on commissioning a family painting but corrin got to that idea first . Niles unhelpfully suggested a how to tell jokes book before being told to shut up by both Camilla and leo.  
The next day for the two creatively starved siblings was filled with brainstorming ideas, none of which were good . The how to tell jokes book idea was starting to sound good 

In the end Camilla settled on a poem about family which was very cheesy and not the best written. While leo decided on a book about making speeches, and the joke book. Though at the end of the day all xander really cared about was that his family was all ok and the war was over so it was all a wasted effort. The joke book was a bad idea though and became a running joke in itself.


End file.
